


[Podfic of] Nosce Te Ipsum

by Podcath



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[3:02:30] ReiC's Summary: Jensen’s been living in the Empire for over eight years and he’s just now realising he has a problem. When a solution presents itself in the form of a shaggy-haired guy holding a cup of coffee, will he accept an offer he really can’t afford to refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Nosce Te Ipsum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nosce Te Ipsum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7054) by ReiC. 



**Title:** [Nosce Te Ipsum](http://rei-c.livejournal.com/1003495.html)  
**Author:** ReiC  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** J2  
**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
**Length:** 3:02:30  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?r16vao286giujof) (91.7 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2ibyowagmwqbbi4) (107.9 MB)  



End file.
